


【VN】Blue Heart

by yuandong



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VN
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuandong/pseuds/yuandong
Summary: 底特律AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 底特律AU

没有生命，没有感情系统，批量生产的仿生人是战争中最好的消耗品。每一块征服过的土地都曾被蓝色的血液浸透。

军用仿生人存在的意义，就是用蓝色的血，满足人类的欲望。

“这是模控生命大楼研发出的最新型原型军用仿生人试验品，Verjil上将，你有权利使用他。”

“Verjil上将，在进攻温莎前，向模控生命大楼汇报使情况。你的评价将决定模控生命大楼是否继续研发该系列，请你严格评判。”

NS-1000，Nero。

办公室内只有一个仿生人和一位军官。

NS-1000体内的电流开始流动，额间原本灰暗的led灯闪烁着蓝光。Verjil静静的等待着NS的启动，长时间的关机状态会让重新启动花费更长的时间。

这是个和他一样有着一头耀眼银发的仿生人，仿生人的紧身制服包裹着黄金比例的匀称身体。年轻的脸和精壮的身体是军用仿生人的特点，NS自然如此，无限接近于人类，能让他们看起来充满活力和力量。

几秒后，仿生人睁开眼睛，启动完毕。细微的电流在浅蓝色的瞳孔中一闪而过。

仿生人看向了Verjil，随即嘴角微微上扬，这是一个标准的微笑，“很高兴认识你，Verjil上将。对于您三周前在佛罗里达战役中取得的胜利我表示由衷的祝贺。”

噢，这是根据扫描虹膜和脸部来获得的信息的功能吧。Verjil在心中想。这要比前阵子仿生人革命领头人之一的RK-800要方便许多。

但Verjil此刻并没有深入了解这个原型机的欲望，战争让他身心俱疲。不过片刻的战后休息时间又接到了上级一个不大不小的命令。

“这没什么好值得庆祝的，你不会喜欢战争的。”Verjil淡淡的说道，自顾自的坐到离落地窗最近的皮革沙发上。

蓝色的led灯闪烁了一下。

“我不明白。”NS语气平静，只是嘴角的弧度不再那么标准，“军用仿生人是为了胜利而存在。”

“这就是你未来报废的原因。”Verjil面无表情的嘲讽，虽然他明白对一个正常的仿生人说这些没有任何用处。

NS歪了歪头，没再说话。如果不看额间的led灯，他几乎和人类无异。

终究只是人造物。

Verjil不再看他，转过头注视着落地窗外高耸的模控生命大楼顶端。那是这个国家仿生人的制造基地，制造无数忠犬一样的仿生人送往前线，也碾碎了无数的异常仿生人。

片刻后，一杯温度刚好的黑咖啡出现在Verjil的手边。“Verjil上将，适当的咖啡有助于消除您的疲劳。”NS端着咖啡，微笑着解释。

Verjil抬眸。他看见NS在暖色的阳光下闪着金辉的银白色头发，他看见NS映着自己身影的清澈的浅蓝色眼睛，他看见NS上扬的水润薄唇。

像个天使，毫无瑕疵。

Verjil有一瞬间的怔愣，但很快恢复正常。

“你可以不需要我的命令？”

“在Verjil上将没有明确指令的情况下，NS-1000有一定的自主活动范围。”

“哼。”Verjil喝了一口咖啡，轻笑一声。他拍了拍身下的沙发，“坐过来，NS。”


	2. Chapter 2

过于快速的发展让底特律无暇顾及环境的问题 ，以至于让这座城市的空气充满了污染。天空灰暗阴沉，大雨倾泻而下，压抑至极。

即便天气恶劣，但Verjil依旧接受了来自胞弟Dante的见面请求。Dante不同于隶属于模控生命的指挥官Verjil，他更爱和人类打交道。Dante属于另一个机构，联邦调查局。

少年时参与聚众斗殴，成人后混迹于各种情色场所。嗯。但在联邦调查局内，Dante却是个优秀的卧底，工作二十年的时间里为国家端掉了数个黑手党组织。这或许是常年累积的“经验”吧，能让他更好更迅速的适应和融入各种圈子。不得不承认，这是Verjil做不到的。

Verjil关掉通讯设备，钟表显示离Dante定下的时间还有两个小时。但Verjil并没有让对方等待的习惯，哪怕对方是自己嫌弃的胞弟。

他找到了办公室唯一的一把伞，在门边待机的仿生人的声音让他顿了顿。

“Verjil上将，暴雨会使人类的能见度降低，请您注意安全。”NS睁开眼睛看着Verjil。

Verjil挑眉，“我觉得我得向模控生命汇报你更像家用仿生人。”

NS沉默了一秒，随即正经的反驳道，“NS-1000相比旧型号，更快，更强壮，更耐用，同时更新了数据，近战格斗技巧、使用机械设施的技巧，并融入了部分家用仿生人的天气预警功能和……”“现在并不需要你做自我介绍。”Verjil无情的打断了NS。

NS迅速噤声，眼巴巴的看着Verjil。

Verjil心情有些愉悦，噢，他仿佛看到了一个拉耸着耳朵的小白狗。

他忍不住摸了摸仿生人看起来毛茸茸的脑袋，不得不说，手感真的很好。NS配合的蹭了一下Verjil的手心，但Verjil很快收回了手。

“既然你有家用仿生人的功能，那么我想你可以跟着我出去一趟。”Verjil说。

以往型号的军用仿生人，是纯粹为了战斗而存在的，他们是最不容易异常的仿生人，他们的数据里除了战斗再无其他，他们会绝对服从所属指挥官的命令。而Verjil手里，就有一支属于他的仿生人军队。

NS-1000眼里不属于电流的光，是Verjil在其他军用仿生人里从未见过的。

他希望NS会不一样。

Dante约定的地方是一个嘈杂的酒吧，这很符合他的个性，但不代表Verjil就能习惯这种环境。他找了一个相对安静的角落，NS站在了他身侧。但少见的白发和优秀的外貌让他依旧显眼，Verjil烦躁的拒绝了三个衣着暴露的女人的露骨邀请，当第四个女人企图靠近Verjil时，NS挡在了Verjil身前，额间的Led灯闪着黄色。

NS毫不留情的折断了女人的手腕，她发出了尖锐的惨叫，但这掩盖不了震耳欲聋的舞曲，没有人注意到这里发生了什么。NS紧抓着女人的手臂，避免她因疼痛而倒在地上或是逃跑。

“根据观察，你的目的成功的机率为零，请你保持一定距离，否则我将采取强制措施让你无法靠近。”NS神色平静的盯着女人的眼睛，保持着仿生人特有的礼貌，以及军用仿生人特有的处理方式。

“你这该死的机器！放开我！”女人尖叫着咒骂，手腕几乎痛到麻木。

仿生人一顿，迅雷般转过身狠狠揪住了另一个站在Verjil身后试图将手搭在Verjil肩膀上的人的领口，眼里的凶光一闪而逝。

任何人都不能在未经允许的情况下靠近Verjil上将。

Verjil眯着眼看着这一切，是的，这才是军用仿生人。

“嘿！”Dante惊呼一声。

“Dante。”Verjil微微侧过头，看着他从不爱打理头发的胞弟。

NS闻言皱眉，松开了手，微微低下头，“很抱歉。”但毫无诚意。女人趁机跑走了，这里没有人不知道惹恼Dante的后果。折断的手腕会让女人老实一阵子。

“哇哦，这是你的……仿生人？”Dante注意到了NS额间的Led灯，半开玩笑的调侃，“我还以为是你的私生子，和你真像。”

“大概吧。”Verjil敷衍到，“你有什么事吗。”

“当然，我们换个地方说。”Dante笑嘻嘻的揽过Verjil，注意到迈着规律步伐跟过来的NS，愣了愣，指着NS问道，“你确定让他跟过来？”Verjil面无表情的伸手隔开Dante贴过来的脸，“放心。”Dante不确定的重复一遍，“你确定？现在仿生人动不动就异常，打不得骂不得。”随即Dante接收到了Verjil的一个刀眼，摊摊手，“好吧，我开玩笑的。”

Dante将Verjil带到了一个中央公园，这里是底特律少数仍能保持绿色的地方之一。这里足够安静。Dante和Verjil站在湖边，NS在他们身后的不远处，大概这样能让Dante稍微安心些，即便先进的军用仿生人依旧能够将对话听的清清楚楚。

“Bro，我想我可能会离开底特律一阵子。”Dante耸耸肩，“我的工作也很忙的。”

“嗯。”Verjil没有说什么，模控生命和联邦调查局虽都属于美国，但私下关系并不和谐。这一点他很清楚，他和Dante从不讨论工作上的事情。

“嘿！我说真的，我是来跟你告别的，万一哪天我就回不来了呢，来好好看看我。”Dante咧嘴笑着将脑袋伸到看着远处的Verjil眼前，他如愿以偿得到了Verjil一个并不明显的嫌弃表情。

Dante的目光瞥到身后的白发仿生人，就酒吧发生的事情就能让他肯定这是一个从未见过的军用或是警用仿生人，“又要打仗了？”Verjil皱了皱眉，不置可否。Dante朝Verjil投去了一个怜悯的眼神。

天空已经暗下来，雨小了很多，只有少量的雨滴会时不时隐入Verjil打理的一丝不苟的头发。NS抬头看向灰蒙蒙的天空，一滴雨水砸在他长长的睫毛上，顺着眼角、脸颊缓缓滑下。

带着温度的手指抹过了那滴雨水。

NS后知后觉的清醒，他刚才进入了片刻的待机状态，也就是人类俗称的走神。噢，他连Verjil什么时候走过来的都没有注意。

Verjil撇着眉看了NS一眼，收回手。

“集中注意力，NS。走吧。”

软体不稳定。

LED灯闪着鲜艳的红色，NS微微睁大了眼睛。

“好的，Verjil上将。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 900×800 cp情节提及

革命有了第一次，就会有无数次。RK-200和RK-800的革命失败了，依然会有更多型号的仿生人揭竿而起，这让政府和警察局都头疼不已。

异常仿生人和人类除了构造上的不同，其他几乎完全一致，拥有情感，拥有思维，面对死亡同样会感到恐惧。销毁一个异常仿生人，对Verjil来讲和杀死一个人类没什么区别，他的手上早已沾满了蓝色的血液。

Verjil静静的翻阅着手中光屏，手指停留在一则报道上。

上次从模控生命手中逃走的RK-200原型机，这次袭击了一个仿生人集中营，这次不再是偷，而是抢。他们带走所有还未被焚毁的仿生人，并杀死了看守的人类警卫，这显然是一种暴力的示威方式。Verjil想，马库斯大概已经对和平失去了信心。

这些时间不知道又聚集了多少仿生人，以至于异常仿生人像病毒一样迅速蔓延，这令人恐惧的传播速度甚至让政府不得不动用军事力量。政府曾动用过军用仿生人进行清理，但最后马库斯甚至同化了部分军用仿生人，并造成了更大的破坏。这戏剧化的现象让Verjil不知道该如何安慰军用仿生人系列的主人。

Verjil相信RK-200非常明白被人类抓住的后果，无非是销毁。RK-800就是个最好的例子，整个型号全部销毁，或许现在还能在回收站找到他们残肢骸骨。RK-900以更优秀的性能完美的取代了RK-800，人们甚至已经忘记了这个曾经存在过的谈判专家。

Verjil抬眼看了看待机的NS，他在思考这个看起来和人类无异的仿生人异常的几率。作为一个指挥官，他不希望多一个和自己作对的仿生人，但，从私心来讲，他也希望NS能够像人类一样能够思维，能够拒绝，拥有生命。

Verjil并不太在意这个仿生人界的风云人物，第一个出现在政府通缉名单上的仿生人，RK-200-马库斯。模控生命并不屑于在某一个异常仿生人身上或是一场对他们而言小小的革命上浪费精力，他们更在乎每一款新型仿生人能够带给他们的价值和利益。

这个国家的内部动荡而混乱，Verjil比任何人都清楚，极度依赖战争，领地的扩大，资源的增加，才能够支撑这个庞大而分裂的国家拥有片刻的喘息时间。

永不停止的侵略和战争。

Verjil经历过人类的战争，现在也经历着仿生人的战争，他曾经庆幸过战场淌着的液体不再是红色，残缺的尸体不再是人类。直到他开枪杀死了两个敌方的军用仿生人，那是一对异常仿生人，也是一对“恋人”

“跟着我，去一个地方。”片刻，Verjil重新开口。

底特律河流经这片充满绿色和鲜花的墓地。竖立的白色大理石墓碑整齐的排列，难得的好天气，阳光的照耀让这里像公园一样。外围缠着玫瑰花和荆棘的栅栏仿佛让这里形成一个屏障，将工业的污染隔绝在外。

NS观察了附近，人很少，或许是这片墓地的位置太过偏僻。他不明白Verjil上将来这里的目的。

Verjil站在一个墓碑前，放在地上的黄菊仍旧娇嫩，这里不久之前有人来过。

“这里埋葬着不少为国家牺牲的人，军人，或是普通人。”Verjil微微弯腰，手撑着墓碑顶端，“这里埋葬着我曾经的一个战友，他死在了一个军用仿生人的狙击镜下，”Verjil停顿了一下，眉毛拧在了一起，阴影下看不清眼睛里的情绪，“我想那把枪原本是瞄准着我的。”

NS站在Verjil背后，他愣愣的想，这大概是名为悲伤的情绪。

这是人类的感情，人类会因为一个长时间认识的人的离去而感到悲伤。

是这样吗，NS想到了与自己一同创造出的，那些失败的试验品。他是唯一一个在模控生命眼中完美的新型号，他看着其他的NS-1000被创造，修正，最后被销毁。悲伤？不，他不会。

他的资料库里找不到墓碑上的名字，他不知道怎么安慰Verjil，但数据告诉他拥抱会是一个让人安心的动作。哦，他也确实这么做了。他从后面抱住了Verjil，手环在他的腰间，接近人类的仿生体温大概能让他显得没那么冰冷。

Verjil显然有些意外，他微微侧过头，但没有说什么。第17秒，NS在心中数着，Verjil上将推开了他。

NS直视着Verjil的眼睛，对方看起来并没有任何心情好一点的迹象。Verjil依旧皱着眉，浅色虹膜里透露的情绪似乎更加复杂。

“抱歉，Verjil上将，数据告诉我……”

“你所做的一切都是数据告诉你的吗。”Verjil打断NS，神色和语气都是前所未有的冷漠和严肃。NS哽了一下，他有些无措。这才是Verjil对待所有仿生人的样子，不会有多余的情绪，只需要下达命令和提出要求。

他明白，以往他面对的，是Verjil，而此刻他面对的，才是Verjil上将。

Verjil冷冷的盯着他，疑问的词组却是肯定的语气。NS感觉自己浑身都在颤栗，仿生人没有汗腺，但他却觉得冷汗已经遍布全身。像蛇一样冰冷的目光缠绕着他，他甚至不敢有任何动作。这是恐惧。NS睁大了眼睛，LED灯闪着危险的红色，这个不可能存在在仿生人身上的词语出现在他眼前。

他不会害怕死亡，但他害怕Verjil这看待真正的机器一样的眼神。

“不……”NS低喃着，语气里同样是对自己的茫然和不确定。

Verjil嘲笑般勾起了嘴角，“连仿生人都会说谎了吗。”眼神中毫不掩饰的失望冲击着NS的数据，他的手不自觉的攥紧，刚才那持续了17秒的温热触感让他的软体动荡而不安。

不……不是数据……那是什么？

NS觉得自己此刻就像面对深奥高数的三岁小孩，庞大的信息库在此刻全部罢工，高速运转的数据和信息无法准确的回答这个问题。这复杂的，属于数据之外的疑惑。这不是仿生人能够思考的范畴。他不明白，他无法回答。

“NS-1000，你得明白你的位置。”Verjil以居高临下的姿态看着NS，他的一切细小的动作在他眼里清清楚楚的放大。NS在困惑，在恐惧。

NS已经产生了自主意识，但NS无法突破军用仿生人那强硬的限制。

他要让NS活着。

“战争，才是你的主人，你的存在，是为了服务于战争。”

Verjil留下这句话，便越过NS转身离开。NS想跟上去，却在Verjil一个眼神下顿住了脚步。

Verjil在看一台机器，并且是一台毫无价值的机器。

NS不知所措的站在原地，他看着Verjil离开的背影，胸腔像被凿了一个洞。脉搏调节器依旧在规律的跳动，可他觉得他的心脏要死了。

他不明白，Verjil上将说的每一个字，每一句话，都是对的，可他依旧不明白。

噢，他能感觉到那几面挡在他面前流动着代码和数据的红色屏障，那些屏障阻止他思考，阻止他靠近Verjil上将，阻止他做出任何违反命令的行为。他的思维，他的意识，被关在笼子里。

他的意识穿过了屏障，红色代码依旧拦在他面前，缠绕在他的手腕上，双腿上，身体上。他无法触碰到那该死的禁制。

他的意识在叫嚣着嘶吼，他的意识渴望击碎屏障。

可一切毫无变化。

他做不到。

这个想法出现的一刹那，所有的屏障和数据代码瞬间消失，仿佛一切都是NS的错觉。红色的LID灯依旧在疯狂闪烁，禁锢着意识的代码从未像现在这样让他绝望而崩溃。

他沉默着看着墓碑上的名字，膝盖弯曲，俯下身单膝跪在了放着黄菊的大理石上。仿生人也会有哭泣的欲望吗。

片刻，细小而规律的脚步声让NS警觉的抬起头，眼中的情绪被警惕覆盖。

是一个穿着白色制服拿着一朵白色玫瑰的的仿生人，只有一个仿生人。

是RK-900。

RK-900对于NS-1000在仿生人眼中的怪异举动视而不见，准确的走到一个墓碑前，墓碑前放着一朵已经干枯白玫瑰。

他们隔的并不太远，NS看清了墓碑上的字。

RK800 #313 248 317-51

是那个被模控生命销毁的型号。

NS想起了白玫瑰的含义，纯洁的爱。

他是异常仿生人，NS看着RK900的背影，震惊和不可置信在数据里弥漫。这是爱吗？仿生人也会有爱吗？为什么？

RK900注意到了NS过于炙热的视线，他偏过头，看着狼狈的NS。两人面无表情的对视了片刻，在这几秒内他们迅速的获得了对方的信息。

对方没有恶意。两人默契的收回了略带敌意的目光。NS朝900笑了笑，只是颇有些皮笑肉不笑。

“用不着这样。”900淡淡的说到，作为仿生人他并不在意这些人类的礼节，“我知道你在想什么。”

“如你所见，我是异常仿生人。”900毫不在意的承认，“在我第一次见到RK800-51时，我就异常了。要感受一下吗？”900朝NS伸出手，露出仿生人的白色机体，这是邀请共享数据。

NS顿了一下，“当然。”

RK900大概看出了他的意图，如果900不配合，他的确打算强行攻破900的防火墙进行对数据的查看和收集。

机体接触，大量信息涌入NS的数据库，他更直接的感受到了属于900的情绪。现在，他以900的视觉，看到了他记忆库内的800，那是个笑容温柔的警用仿生人。

一种说不清的，如沐浴在阳光之下的舒适，即便混杂在大量信息中却依旧无法被忽视。这是看见恋人时的感受？

共享的记忆画面很快变化，枪声在NS耳边炸裂，他手中的枪口瞄准了马库斯，一旁的800挡在了马库斯面前，子弹穿透了仿生人的机体，正中眉心。

让人窒息的崩溃和绝望瞬间铺天盖地的淹没NS。他杀了800，杀了他的恋人。

愤怒。900哪怕知道自己是异常仿生人，但他依旧带着滔天的愤怒进入底特律警局，疯狂的追杀马库斯，丝毫不在乎所谓的自由。

一切极端的情绪隐藏在RK900冷漠的面具下。

NS诧异的抽回手，白色的机体很快变回人类肤色。900依旧面无表情的看着他，所有的记忆仿佛和他没有任何关系。他将一直握在手中白玫瑰放在地上，转身离开，“祝你好运。”

NS没有说话，他抿了抿嘴唇，900的身上像盘踞了一只恶魔。

Verjil翘着腿坐在皮革沙发上，手指规律的敲击着侧面的桌面，一把.45口径的手枪静静的摆放在Verjil手边。

直到他终于听到了NS的开门声。

“你回来的比我想象的要晚。”Verjil淡淡的朝门口一脚刚跨进来的NS说到，听不出喜怒。

NS吓得差点脚滑，“抱歉……”

没有Verjil的指令，NS就这么站在门口，犹豫着要不要靠近看起来心情并不好的Verjil上将。他不知道该不该将RK900的事情告诉他。

NS刚想张口说些什么，Verjil很快下达了指令。

“过来。”

NS迅速的走到Verjil面前，他低头俯视着坐着的Verjil上将，这有些别扭。Verjil似乎也不太适应抬头看人，他皱了皱眉，补充道，“跪下。”

这次NS依旧没有任何犹豫，他双膝弯曲，跪在了铺着羊绒毛毯的地板上。他疑惑的抬头看着Verjil。

接着，一把拉开了保险栓的手枪指在他的眉间。

NS惊讶的睁大了眼睛。

“Verjil上将……？”

“不管是人类还是仿生人，面对死亡总能感到威胁和恐惧。而仿生人往往会在这个时候冲破上级的命令，成为惧怕死亡的毫无用处的异常仿生人。”Verjil的声线像恶魔的低语，手中的枪是决定NS死活的镰刀。

NS看着他的漂亮的眼睛充满了不可置信。Verjil皱着眉不想去看，他害怕他会对一个仿生人产生怜悯。

“如果你能克制自己的恐惧，接受死亡……”Verjil停顿了一下，“那么你会是一个完美的军用仿生人，我会汇报给模控生命，让他们用你数据的备份对NS-1000系列进行批量生产。”

NS说不出话。

“3。”

他不想死。

“2。”

阻碍他的红色数据和代码再次出现在他面前，和以往一样的挡在他面前。对死亡的恐惧吗，不，这不是，他并不害怕死亡，他依旧会不惜任何代价的完成Verjil上将的指令，只是他的命令。模控生命？不，他不会再去服从。NS触碰到了一面屏障，他的意识在挣扎着，在拼尽全力的去突破限制。

像玻璃一样，光屏的裂缝逐渐扩散。碎了。

但还不够，还有。

情绪，感情。他明白了，这一切，它们不属于数据，它们源于内心，源于意识。是属于他自己的，而不是属于仿生人的。这不是人们口中所谓的“异常”，这是觉醒。

他的意识冲破了第二面阻碍，轻而易举。

再多的枷锁不过是自己给自己套上的，他给了自己太多限制，他告诉自己，他是仿生人，需要绝对的服从命令，服从指挥，最后牺牲在战场。噢，这是他的一生，这是每个军用仿生人的一生。现在，不会是了。

Verjil上将，会指引他。

“1。”

Verjil闭上眼睛，他不想看到蓝血飞溅的场景。枪口被移动，NS握住枪身，紧紧贴着他的额头。

他冲破了所有阻碍，代码，数据，光屏，所有的。他真正靠近了Verjil上将。那双眼睛坚定而执着，不再有迷茫。

“Verjil上将，我依旧服务于你，生存还是死亡，在所不惜。”

这在意料之外，却也在意料之内。Verjil自己都没有发现，他狠狠地松了口气。他难得的露出一个发自内心的笑容。

“You're free，Nero。”


End file.
